


Smother

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, TeenageVampire!Jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Jason has to really think to remember what it was like to be normal. Waking up in a sun filled room instead of a special room in the cave with time lapse lighting. Sure it was decked out in every way he could ever dream but it all seemed hollow. He felt guilty, Bruce was only trying to make him feel comfortable. The trouble was it had the exact opposite effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smother

“I don’t like being followed, you know.” Jason says peering over the ledge.

He’s sitting on the roof of a shitty apartment building nearby Crime Alley. It’s close enough to his old home to make his chest ache but far enough not to make him sick.

Footsteps cross the gravel rooftop. “I knew you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’d say your a stalker, mister.”

“And I know you’re too old to be acting like a child.”

“What would you know about any of that?” Jason grins.

Bruce sighs and sits down beside him. “I know it wasn’t a good night.”

“Everyone fawns over Dick. Saying how much he’s grown or how handsome he is. Then they see me and think I’m some sick charity case. They don’t even want to be near me which is _fine_ cause your friends are useless but-”

“Your lip is bleeding.”

“I- They kept staring at me ok? …I couldn’t help it.”

“Alfred’s waiting in the car. He brought you dinner.”

Jason’s fangs ache at the mention of food and he stands up.

He glances over the edge again. “Can I?”

Bruce frowns but ascents. “Just this once.”

Jason leans back and let’s the air take him.

Sometimes Jason has to really think to remember what it was like to be normal. Waking up in a sun filled room instead of a special room in the cave with time lapse lighting. Sure it was decked out in every way he could ever dream but it all seemed hollow. He felt guilty, Bruce was only trying to make him feel comfortable. The trouble was it had the exact opposite effect.

He stretches the sleep from his limbs and passes the fridge for breakfast on his way to the shower. Stripping down Jason waits until the water is steaming before stepping in. Under the stream he sinks his fangs into the blood bag eyes fluttering closed as renewed energy flows into him. It’s a bitter taste, there’s nothing like drinking straight from someone’s veins but Jason knows the rules.

He understands why Batman can’t have some vampire running about Gotham draining people every other night. It’s a hazard. He’s a hazard… Jason finishes his shower and tosses the bag in the trash grabbing a towel with a little too much force. No one truly thinks he’s dangerous, at least that’s what Dick says, but cautionary steps taken just for him have been putting him off more and more lately.

Out of his room and into the main cave Jason steps over to the console where he expects to see Bruce but he’s nowhere to be seen. He glances around, sees the Batmobile’s gone and realizes Bruce already left for the night. Without him. He runs a hand through his hair trying not to give the console a swift kick. A light from above the stairs tells him Alfred’s on his way down to greet him and small dose of comfort washes over Jason.

“You know you don’t have to make me coffee every night.” He says.

“There was already a pot brewing, although Master Bruce didn’t get a chance to drink any of it.”

“So he just kinda took off then?”

Alfred gives a nod and sets the tray down. “It was a bit of a rush.”

“Did he ask-” He cuts himself off.

“Master Dick is with him so perhaps consider this a well deserved night off.”

Jason pulls a face and holds back saying that he has infinite nights. “He acts like I’m gonna get hurt. It’s been three years since I climbed outta that grave and now I’m stronger than him.”

At the word grave Alfred’s face falls and Jason feels a pang of guilt. He practically chugs down his coffee keeping his gaze away from the other.

“Thanks for the coffee. I think I’ll head out anyway, uh- just not in the costume.”

“Mind the time, young sir.”

Jason nods and heads back to his room for a jacket. “I will.”

Tonight is just not his night Jason thinks as his bike zooms through Gotham’s streets in the pouring rain. After the third time of almost getting hit he finds a place to park and runs into the closest diner. It’s packed inside without a single open booth or empty seat at the counter. He’s ready to head back out when a boom of thunder roars in the sky. Glancing around he sees a booth with only one person and steps over.

“Do you mind if I sit here? It’s uh, really pouring out there.”

The man looks up from his newspaper and a pair of blue eyes look him over. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” He gives a little smile then shucks off his jacket slipping into the booth.

A waitress passes by shortly after and he orders himself a hot chocolate gaining another look from the man. His build looks to be similar to Bruce’s, a strong jaw, and ginger hair that’s casually swept back. Jason tries to ignore him, not in the mood for small talk. Instead he rests his elbows on the table and stares outside at the drenched streets. He’s counted four near accidents when his drink arrives, the top covered in marshmallows.

“You’re looking a bit pale, figured it’d do you some good.” The waitress smiles and Jason can’t help smile back.

“Thank you.” He says and she nods refilling the man’s cup of coffee.

Jason starts eating the marshmallows two by two when he notices the man is looking at him again.

“Yes?”

“You look familiar.” He says putting down his paper.

Jason shrugs. “Wouldn’t know where.”

“Ah, that’s it.” He points to the newspaper. “Bruce Wayne’s adopted son. Is it terminal?”

“What?”

“Your mysterious illness that’s brought up every time you’re in the news.”

“That- That’s none of your business.” He glares then goes back to his drink.

The man takes a sip of his coffee before speaking again. “It’s sad how oblivious the people of Gotham are, don’t you think?”

Jason doesn’t respond keeping his sights back to the window.

“Things right in front of their faces. An eighteen year old looking like he hasn’t aged a day past fourteen.”

“Fif-” Jason stops himself. “Lucky me, ending up in a booth with an obsessed creep.”

“I would say moderately observant but if it makes you feel better-”

“Look, I just needed to get outta the rain not get asked if I’m dying.”

He smiles and Jason’s glare sets more firmly. “I apologize, let me make it up.”

He reaches for the menu and Jason snorts. “What? You think ordering me some greasy dinner’s gonna help?”

“Well I could ask them to ring out a steak but I’m fairly certain everything here is frozen.”

Jason goes still. “What?”

“It’s not very difficult to figure out.”

“You know how crazy you sound?”

Whatever he was going to say is muffled by the sound of tires screeching and metal crashing into metal outside. Jason up and out of his seat in a flash running outside to the scene of the accident. At first he’s relieved that the damage isn’t serious until he sees his bike crushed under one of the cars.

“Oh fuck me.” Jason groans covering his face with his hands.

He looks up and sees the older man holding his jacket Jason forgot to put on in his rush. This was truly not his night. He snatches the Jacket and pulls it on over his damp shirt.

“Looks like you need a ride.” He says and Jason’s jaw drops.

“Are you fucking serious? You-” he presses his finger to the man’s chest. “You stay away from me.”

Jason marches off without listening to another word. A few blocks later he climbs his way up to a rooftop nearly slipping at the edge. He isn’t afraid of falling but using his powers, such as levitation, on nights he’d rather not remember having them serves him no good. He’s soaked to the bone now and while he can feel the chill his frustration with everything else masks it. First Bruce ditches him in favor of working with Dick. Then some asshole all but calls him a vampire.

In a way he’s kind of surprised that no one’s ever outed his vampirism. Was it out of fear? That the Wayne corporation would destroy any reporter who dared to write the story? Maybe no one would believe them but in a world where Superman lives a few states away it doesn’t seem that impossible. Jason watches lightning crack over the sky and begins to feel foolish. He’s standing in the middle of the rain having a temper tantrum when he could’ve taken a cab back to the manor an hour ago.

He stomps through the streets trying and failing to hail a cab. Apparently no one wants to pick up a sopping wet ghostly pale teenagers who looks more like they’ll murder them as opposed to pay them. Before he knows it he’s walking past the diner again and right in the window that damn jerk is still there drinking his coffee.

The rain’s faded into a light drizzle when he enters the diner again and walks up to the booth. “I need a ride.”

The trip back to the manor is mostly silent with Jason giving directions every so often. For a moment he wonders why he didn’t just call Alfred knowing he wouldn’t have made a fuss and most likely wouldn’t tell Bruce either. The thing was he was growing tired of being dependent on everyone in the manor. He was immortal and they handle him like a porcelain doll at times. For the first year and a half it was easy to overlook it, the tragedy still hung in their minds, but it was three years now and he wanted to be seen as capable.

“So if you have this supposed information on me why not tell everyone?” Jason asks as they hit the dark outskirt roads.

“What good would that do me?”

“Money. Fountain of youth and all that.”

“If you recall a few hours ago you’d remember that I don’t think too highly of the people of Gotham.”

Jason snorts and is about to speak again but pauses. This whole situation is strange and thanks to his training a cloud of cautious paranoia floats above him. Except he isn’t worried. The guy’s a bit of a jerk but he’s met plenty. At least this one’s alright conversation and not too bad looking if he had to admit.

He shakes his head at the thought. “Turn left here. So you know all about me but I don’t even know your name.”

“You’d think that would be one of the first things to find out before getting into cars with strangers. Thomas Elliot.”

“Two first names for your first and last, huh? Me too, well three now thanks to Wayne.” Jason says ignoring the insult. “And besides, what’s to worry about when I could rip your throat at right? If I am a vampire, that is.”

“We could park the car and wait for dawn.”

“Only if you want a bunch of cops on your ass for abducting Bruce Wayne’s son. Anyway Tommy, this is my stop.” He points ahead to the manor that’s just come in to view.

“I can drop you off at the gates.”

“I’d rather you didn’t. I don’t feel like explaining why I’m being driven home by a stranger on top of losing my bike.”

Tommy chuckles. “Considering that Bruce crashes a car every other week I don’t think he’d mind but if you want to play in the rain again I’ll leave you to it.”

Given that he’s had to crash a couple of those cars Jason says nothing but thanks Tommy for the ride. He walks down the dark road until he sees the headlights turn and drive off in the opposite direction. Jason veers off the street and into the surrounding woods finding a dirt road they use nearly every night. His boots are caked with mud by the time he reaches the underground tunnel to the cave. Midway in the sound of the Batmoblie comes growling in the distance.

The car slows down to a crawl beside him and the roof slides back. “Get in.”

“Where’s Nightwing?” Jason asks looking from Batman to the empty passenger seat.

“Bludhaven. Get in.”

He sighs but climbs in, careful not to get mud anywhere since by the tone of his voice Bruce isn’t in the mood for his usual snark. Though really, that never stops him.

“It’s an hour before dawn.” Bruce says sternly.

“The weather’s bad, clouds would give me more time.”

He seems to find the answer acceptable since he moves onto another question. “Are you going to tell me or will I be watching the video feeds?”

“Or you know, you could give me some privacy.” He says and senses the tension rise. Tonight was probably not a good night for Bruce either. “My bike was crashed into. I wasn’t on it.”

“Alfred would-”

“I didn’t wanna call for help and hey look at that I made it back home. Who’da thought I could do things on my own?” Jason knows he shouldn’t let his frustration do the talking but he can’t hold it back. It feels as though he’s been allowed to be Robin under the guise of being treated like he’s permanently on his first year.

“Jason.”

“You’re the one who ditched me. What the hell was that about?”

“I thought you could use the night off.” There’s nothing commanding in his voice and Jason feels his anger start to deflate.

“You could’ve told me.” He leans back with a sigh.

Bruce only hums in acknowledgement before speaking a few beats later. “Have you been walking in the rain all night?”

“Mostly. Don’t worry, pretty sure I won’t catch a cold.” He grins flashing his fangs and Bruce’s lips twitch almost into a smile.

Once their in the cave and park Bruce turns to him looking like he wants to tell him something. The moment passes and the older man exits the car without a word.

"You should change.” Bruce pulls back his cowl. “Head upstairs for dinner when you’re done."

"The sun’s about to rise." Jason says.

"We’ll draw the curtains.”

“We? Does that mean you?” It’s a rare occurrence that the two of them eat somewhere that isn’t in front of the console. Even rarer that Bruce would initiate it.

Bruce nods. “It does.”


End file.
